Tragedi Kedatangan Member Baru
by Shei Miyano
Summary: Cerita ini terjadi ketika Yugi dkk kedatangan member baru. Hingga akhirnya kejadian-kejadian aneh menimpa mereka. Dari yang masuk akal, kocak, dan berbagai keajaiban duina lainnya.


A/N: Welcome to mah Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic~ HAPPY READING~

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's **** Kazuki Takahashi**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, abal, misstypo beredar luas, dan berbagai macam-macam kejadian aneh diluar tanggung jawab author.**

Part I : Ospek si Anggota Baru yang Tertunda

Di suatu pagi yang tenang, para personil original 5DX (Mutou Yugi, Yami Yugi, Yuki Judai, dan Fudo Yusei) akan kedatangan anggota baru. Oleh karena itu, para personil menyiapkan jebakan tikus dimana-mana…

Pada akhirnya hari yang ditunggu para personil pun tiba. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyambut si anggota baru tersebut, dan rupanya mereka terkejut setengah mati karena yang datang rupanya bukanlah tikus, melainkan KAMBING...

Fudo Yusei: *mengap ala One Piece*

Yuki Judai: *nutupin mata*

Mutou Yugi: *nyemplung ke kolam*

Yami Yugi: *ngikutin Aibounya yang tercinta*

Tsukumo Yuma (KAMBING yang dimaksudkan tadi): *natap polos* ada apa senior?

Akhirnya setelah sebuah pertanyaan polos dilontarkan, para personil 5DX kembali normal...

Yuki Judai: kagak napa-napa koq, ya kan teman-teman?

Fudo Yusei: *ngangguk mantap*

Mutou Yugi: *keluar dari kolam sambil ngangguk mantap*

Yami Yugi: *ngikutin Aibounya yang tercinta lagi*

Tsukumo Yuma: ...

Akhirnya sang personil baru hanya bisa ber-oooooooooo ria setelah melihat tingkah laku para seniornya yang bisa dibilang lebih parah daripada tingkah ANAK-ANAK. Akhirnya (lagi) para personil lama (alias original) melakukan arisan dadakan.

Mutou Yugi: (bagusnya, kita apain tuh anak?)

Yuki Judai: (bagusnya kita ceburin ke kolam aja...)

Fudo Yusei: (aku setuju dengan Judai-san aja dah...)

Yami Yugi: AKU IKUT APAPUN YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA"KAMBING" ITU, AIBOU KU YANG TERCINTA!

Walhasil Yugi, Yusei, en Judai yang kaget setengah mati, berhasil memplester mulut Yami, mengikatnya dan langsung mengurungnya di GUDANG...

Sang "KAMBING" baru pun hanya bisa sweatdroped ngeliat tingkah laku para seniornya yang tambah PARAH dari yang tadi. Akhirnya arisan para personil pun selesai dengan khidmat, lalu mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka ke arah sang "KORBAN"...

Tsukumo Yuma: ada apa senior?

Setelah pertanyaan sang "KORBAN" dilontarkan, para jagoan kita pun beraksi...

Mutou Yugi: AYO KE SINI, IKUTI KAMI!

Yuki Judai: AYO CEPAT!

Fudo Yusei: JANGAN LAMBAN!

Tsukumo Yuma: S-SIAP, SENIOR!

Lalu, para jagoan 5DX kita membawa Yuma yang matanya rela ditutup karena takut "DILINDAS" sama para seniornya yang kebanyakan mempunyai sifat seperti EVIL...

Tsukumo Yuma: ki-kita ma-mau ke-kemana se-senior?

Yuki Judai: UDAH, DIAM SAJA, TUTUP MULUTMU!

Mutou Yugi: KALAU KAMU NGGAK BISA DIAM, NANTI MULUTMU AKU SUMBAT PAKE KAMBING!

Fudo Yusei: *nahan ketawa*

Tapi pertahanan sang "KING KE-III" tidak berlangsung lama, tak lama setelahnya ketawa sang "KING" tersebut meledak bagaikan gudang gas elpiji 3 kilo yang meledak, hal itu membuat Judai en Yugi kaget, lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yami terhadap Yusei...

Tsukumo Yuma: su-suara apa itu senior?

Mutou Yugi: mana? Kagak ada apa-apa tuh, ya kan Judai-kun?

Yuki Judai: i-iya Yugi-san...

Akhirnya sang "PRINCE of DUEL" pun tidak berkutik karena pertanyaan sang "KING of EVIL" yang bagaikan penyabut nyawa...

Dan pada saat yang mencekam itu, datanglah penyelamat nyawa Judai yang dari tadi udah hampir mati kecemasan karena cuma dia yang tersisa dari ke empat anggota 5DX, sebenarnya si Yuma masih ada, tapi karena tu bocah nggak berdosa juga "ANGGOTA BARU", Judai kagak tega ngeliatin tu "ANGGOTA BARU" di"LINDAS" ama Yugi.

?: Lho? Mana Yusei?

Mutou Yugi: SIAPA DI SITU?

?: Sa-sabar Yugi-san, ini aku, aku Crow, Crow Hogan...

Yuki Judai: Oh Crow, makanya lain kali kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu kek, jangan asal main nyelonong masuk aja, ntar dikirain maling….

Crow Hogan: ya, ya….

Crow pun hanya bisa tertunduk lemas menghadapi ceramah sang "KING KE-II" yang minta ampun. Tak lama setelah Crow diberikan "pidato" oleh Judai, datanglah Jack. Dia emang udah ngetuk pintu sih, tapi parahnya, pintunya ampe jebol….

Jack Atlas: WOI CROW! ENAK AMAT LU NYOLONG RED DEMON'S DRAGON GUE?

Crow Hogan: ENAK AJA, GUE NGGAK NYURI TU NAGA BUTUT TAU!

Jack Atlas: KALAU BUKAN LU, LALU SIAPA?

Crow Hogan: MENEKETEMPE!

Melihat hal itu, Judai en Yugi udah stand by buat menekek si bocah "FORMER KING" en si bocah "RAMBUT METAL" tersebut. Judai nekek Crow, sedangkan Yugi nekek Jack.

Setelah keributan itu, datanglah Johan en prend, dan itu pun TANPA mengetuk pintu….

Pada saat Johan en prend masuk ke ruangan yang kayak kapal pecah itu, langsung lah mereka menanyakan alasan kenapa ruangan ini bisa seperti kapal pecah...

Johan Andersen: *narik tangan Judai* ngapain aja sih lu di rumah, koq bisa kayak gini?

Yuki Judai: (Alhamdulillah) ng, ngeospek si Yuma...

Johan Andersen: masa?

Yuki Judai: suer dikewer-dikewer, gua nggak bercanda

Rua: *memotong pembicaraan* parah amat ya, ni ngeospek orang atau hewan sih?

Ruka: *menggampar Leo pake Duel Board* hush, jangan motong pembicaraan orang donk...

Rua: tapi ga sebegitunya juga kali... *nangis*

Akhirnya ospek sang "ANGGOTA BARU" dihentikan gara-gara kehebohan yang mendadak terjadi. Dan hal itu tidak akan menghambat para personil 5DX untuk menyiksa si "ANGGOTA BARU". Dan hal itu di akhiri dengan acara Gotong Royong dadakan...

**To be continued...**

#Part I : THE END#

Note:

Nah, inilah cerita yang ingin saya buat untuk melampiaskan "dendam" saya pada "kambing", dan akhirnya selesai juga (walaupun baru part I nya saja sih)...

Tapi, mungki ceritanya agak melenceng, RnR please... ^^


End file.
